Present day, telecommunications service providers may attempt to mitigate network congestion and maintain a particular Quality of Experience (QoE) by generating and transmitting policy updates to client devices operating on the telecommunications network. In some examples, policy updates may include policy rules that govern availability and accessibility of cellular and non-cellular data network. Particularly, client devices may receive scheduled, and unscheduled, policy updates based on anticipated and unexpected changes to network conditions. Each client device may receive a policy update by first initiating a policy-pull request, which occurs according to a predetermined schedule. However, initiating a policy-pull request according to a predetermined schedule may cause the client device to experience a delay between the telecommunication service provider making a policy update available and the client device receiving the policy update.